


Bit

by Cumvore, Slither-the-least (baeberiibungh)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Headspace, Leashes, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pet Play, Pony Play, a bit of, doggy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumvore/pseuds/Cumvore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/Slither-the-least
Summary: Who’s a good boy?





	Bit

The rug was lush and thick, and soft on knees. Percival wanted a white one to see Credence’s black hair stark against it. Credence got Percival to agree to this green that made his pupils look purple when aroused, a fitting background to his flushed body and a masterpiece of art when Credence lay splayed over it, eyes hooded or downcast, limbs heavy or light, lips bitten or teeth biting. Percival rather liked seeing Credence on his bed, wanton and slutty, devouring pleasure with smiles; but he likes Credence like this too.

The mittens are of softest leather with filigree on the sides, just a starch line of silver etching out, ‘Property of Percival Graves’. The muzzle, the three different tail plugs with skin tingling fur and hair, and the blinders with the dog ears carry the same sign. There are a few novelty cock cages too, made to look like knots when squeezing down on the penis, but they rarely use it. Credence never comes without Percival’s permission and Percival never gives permission when Credence is acting pet. And it is rather _nice_ to see Credence wet Percival’s suit pants humping. 

It had been a long week for the couple. Percival’s department is still reeling from the damage that Grindelwald did to it – massive amounts of missives are still being sent to make sure that the auror network is still stable and viable with other countries. Credence was doing well under the tutelage of the Goldstein sisters, but has become stuck on the same spell for two weeks now and his exasperation was to be expected. His old habit of blaming himself and trying to mitigate his guilt by taking on pain keeps bobbing up in situations like that.

So when Percival bought the muzzle and the ears to Credence on Saturday morning, he had happily put everything on, and now here he was, scampering around Percival, making whuffing sounds everytime he came near Percival and got a pat on his head of approval. Percival was in his formal suit sans the overcoat and sat with a book he had been meaning to read for months now. Near him on a table lay a plate full of tiny cookies, made to look like doggie bone shaped treats that Percival occasionally fed Credence.

One hour at play, Credence came and lay himself over Percival’s feet, curling around him, head on his hands and sleepily nuzzling at Percival’s leg cuff. Percival tsked at him and made him get to his knees, hands near his chest. Percival took off the muzzle and then wiped off the slobber near Credence’s mouth. Then he pulled out a stout stick, polished and with two holes at the ends which were tied together with a rubber band, wide and soft elastic. Percival fit it over Credence’ head and then fit it into his mouth so that the corners of his lips were pushed back.

Credence bit into the bit and shook his head vigorously. He kept clenching his ass muscles so that his tail thumped from one side to the other a little. Percival sat back again to read his book, which, truth be told, he has not gotten much, too busy peering at Credence and how carefree he looked with his play. Credence gets half hard when in play, Percival supposes from the sheer happiness of the situation, so loves to see the tail sometimes wrap around Credence’s cock like a furry sheath. 

Credence plays for some more, biting at the wood in his mouth distractedly while he humped at his teddys and rolled over cubes and balls to Percival to play fetch with. Percival finally put his book away and his glasses above them and turned to Credence in earnest. Credence will remain in character the whole weekend, Percival making sure that he remains grounded and level. Credence has his list of verbal and non-verbal safewords and knows how to stop at any given time. Percival is there to overlook the when of it. 

They play together for some more time before Percival decides that it is time for lunch. Percival takes up the leash off the table, and calls to Credence. Credence crawls to him easily, his elbows resting on Percival’s thighs as he kneels between them. “Who’s a good boy?” Percival asks cherrily, smiling wide as Credence dances on the spot and keeps hitting his face to Percival’s cheek, neck and forehead. “Who is a good boy?” Percival mock asks again and Credence whines happily at him, trying to lick at him through the bit and not succeeding. 

Percival gets up and clips the leash to Credence’ collar and leads him to the kitchen, where his food sits on a dog bowl on the floor by the dining table near Credence’s place. The pair of house elves that Percival had inherited from his parents and were magically bound by Grindelwald when he took over the house, knows of their play methods and also know enough not to comment on it. Seeing as they were the only ones aware and tried to get help, Percival offered them their freedom, but they refused, too used to being the Graves family caretakers.

Credence’s food was a mushy gloop that Ferdid had promised tasted very good. He sucked in his food sticking his face in the bowl, alternately drinking from the one near it and look over his shoulder at Percival just because. Percival ate ore sedately but did not stop giving his ‘good boy’ smile everytime Credence looked over.

**Author's Note:**

> Those knot cockcages are totally my making. Thanks for reading. Have not been beta read. Please, leave kudos and comments.


End file.
